The Redemption of the Darkin(DISCONTINUED)
by Mysterious And Strange
Summary: After getting Defeated and trapped in a human body by the Aspects, Aatrox finds himself in Runeterra wandering around without his memory of the past. There he finds himself in Ionia, where he sees a small Skirmish for land between The Faction Noxus and Ionia, and it is there right that moment, where he sees a warrior of unparalleled beauty. Irelia, the blade dancer.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Darkin war. The most ferocious battle of Runeterra has finally dawned on the world. The Aspects, mostly Celestial beings being cast into human bodies, with the example of Pantheon, the Aspect of war, or Taric, the Guardian of Targon, Leona, the aspect of the Sun and Zoe, the aspect of Twilight also known as the "Trickster".  
The three horsemen of the apocalypse, Aatrox, The war bringer, Rhaast, The Reaper and lastly Vaarus, the Pestilence, are the main threat considered by the Aspects of Targon, known as the most powerful Darkins. The Darkins have a force of 50 000 while the Targonians, much more reliant on the Aspects only have a force of 10 000.

 **Battle preparations Darkin POV: Somewhere in Kalamanda.**

"Comrades, the dawn has finally set, the war draws near and I can feel my blood boiling from the anticipation! We have a selection of a few different strategies to annihilate those vermins, may I suggest?"  
"Calm yourself Rhaast, before suggesting anything we need to be sedate about this, this is not like the other wars we've fought." Suggests the committed Marksman of Pestilence.  
"As much as this pains me to admit it, he's right Rhaast, I too want to shed blood on the battlefield, but a tactical approach is best suited for this situation." Admits the War-Bringer.  
"As I was saying, I have a few strategies in mind, let me explain,  
the scouts I've sent have returned from Nerimazeth, it seems the battlefield will be in our favour." Rhaast gets up and walks over to the large map hung up on a nearby wall, which is showing all of Runeterra in a decently large scale. Rhaast starts pointing towards the estimated battlefield and starts explaining. "What I mean by that is the fact we have some troops already set up near the battlefield, and the fact our scouts learned that the actual number of troops the enemy controls is fairly lower than ours, although the path to there is not in our favour..."  
"It's going to be a 2-day walk from here, the path is not preferable either."  
"I was getting to that point...but thank you Vaarus, now, the strategies I have been preparing are as follows: The first option we have is the standard 'Front-line Cavalry', which is the specialty of my troops, they're our meat-shields and our initiators, the second option we have is Vaarus' troops' specialty, which is a more long-range focused attack, which is great for an ambush, with cavalry supports from the sides and warriors in the front, our last option is to go for the all-out warrior composition, which includes cavalries at the front along with warriors, having my troops behind the warriors and on the sides, Vaarus' archers besides the infantry led by Aatrox and some of his troops. Opinions, anybody?"  
Everyone in the room sits still for a few moments, the atmosphere in the room cold and silent, it was as if you could hear the sounds of breathing and the wind blowing outside, Aatrox and Vaarus stay silent for a while, conserving all the information they just received, and after a while, Aatrox breaks the silence.  
"I think everyone here is aware that combining them is the best option, and I think I know how, I suggest we could have warriors in the front being led by Rhaast, cavalry support on the sides, archers behind the front-line with Vaarus behind the archers, the infantry behind Vaarus with me leading them, it gives us the best possible position to have with protecting the archers in the middle and having cavalries disrupt the enemies' back-line, while the warriors keep their front-line busy, now as for a flank, if we do end up getting flanked the infantry and I will protect the archers, any objections?"  
"None at all." Agree on both Darkins.  
"We're overthinking this, the enemy is weak, they will crumble before our very feet." States The Reaper.  
"Never underestimate your enemy, Rhaast." Remarks the Marksman, "Still we have a tremendous possibility of conquering the enemy, but we have to be prepared for everything since we are not sure about what kind of force the enemy possesses, so don't take this lightly."  
As the Marksman finishes his sentence, the 2 Horsemen of the Apocalypse rise from their chairs, with Rhaast already standing up, they put their weapons on top of each other while holding them, and the three start saying their War Chant simultaneously.  
 _ **"We, born from the depths of the abyss."**_  
 _ **"We are oblivion, we are destruction and doom."**_  
 _ **"We shall be the very thing that ends life itself."**_  
 _ **"WE, are DARKIN."**_

The three leave to their barracks to inform their Vice-Captains that the War will commence soon...

 **Mount Targon Battle Preparations POV**

In the depths of Mount Targon, lies the sacred place of the summoning Ceremony. Where only the King of Mount Targon can plead help from the ones above.  
The king and his most trusted General enter the Sacred Place.  
"But my Lord, what if your vision is incorrect and we summon the lord of Sunlight for naught." says the worried right-hand man of the king.  
"Silence! If my vision ends up being incorrect, I WILL pay the price, but if I'm right, the end of Targon will come soon if we don't do this." The king answers.  
"But my king, if you succeed, your body will be possessed by her."  
"It is a price the king must pay, have the summoning chants been found from our Library of Alexandria?" Asks the King.  
"Yes, my lord. We have done all the preparations needed for the summoning." Answers the head Wizard of Targon.  
There is 1 rule for the summoning.  
One must be the King and possess the royal blood, all the king has to do is put his blood on the altar and chant the summon.  
"Everyone, stand back."  
And so, the chant begins.  
"Give thy soul into this body of mine, give thy sword into my hands. If in accordance to the summons of the Ascended, if thou dost accede to this will, this reason, then answer me. You hereby swear, You are all that is good in the eternal world. You are the disposer of evil in the eternal world. Thou seven heavens, clad with the Great Trinity from the circle of constraint, Guardian of the Heavenly Scales COME FORTH!"  
As the General is blinded by the bright light, he regains vision of his King, it is not the form of the man he had known for many years, in fact, it wasn't a man. All he could see was a woman who wielded a massive shield and a sword.  
"You there, what year is this?" Asks the mysterious woman.  
"Th...The calendar is on year 700 years after the Rune Wars."  
"Hmm, Is that so? That's quite some time ago, moving on, I shall request help from the others that already reside in this world."  
The men in shock, unable to form words from their mouths. After a while of constant silence and awkwardness, the general gains courage to ask the Aspect a question.  
"Wha...What if the others don't listen to your call?  
"They will, for this great battle has been foretold in the annals of history, but fret not! Because I, Leona of the dawn, have arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late update! I had a math exam to write and had to practice hard for it and I didn't really have time to continue the story :P but welp here I am :D Enjoy**

Ionia, also known as **"The first lands"** , a land of peace, magic, and prosperity located in the North East of Runeterra was a land that inhabited many kinds of animals and beasts, Humans, Vastaya and even talking trees. There are many orders and sects across Ionia, each following their own (often conflicting) paths and ideals, for example, the Shadow Order led by Zed, the Kinkou order by Shen and many more.  
Xan Irelia of Fae'lor was trained in the ancient dances of her province, she adapted her art for war, using the graceful and carefully practiced movements to levitate a host of deadly blades. After proving herself as a fighter, she was thrust into the role of resistance leader and figurehead, she wielded 6 blades and knew 42 dance forms ( Fighting styles) but it's not like she used them every time since her opponents usually got to see only 1 before getting decapitated by the Blade Dancer.

Years went by and Ionia might have what some would call, finally achieved *Peace* that is, until the power-hungry conquerors of North West the nation called Noxus attacked, they had only 1 rule, you either surrender in peace and let them take control of you or you resist and start a war, and that is exactly what the people of Ionia did, but unfortunately, it was a massacre, the attack was instantaneous and the Ionians were not properly prepared for an attack of such scale. It first started in a small island called Fae'lor, there they put up a small HQ where they would plan where to attack next.  
The Massacre of Fae'lor is something the Noxians take pride in and something the Ionians lament, it also was a grim reminder for Ionians that they had to unite and fight this common threat, which some did, and so they fought, for 2 years the war went on, and it's still ongoing, currently in favour of the Noxians. Has fate already settled upon the destruction of Ionia? Or will there be someone who will fight the shackles of fate? That is yet to be answered.

 _ **Ionia, Fae'lor. 700 Years ATRW (After the rune wars) 4:52 AM.**_

"Wake up, Zelos, It's time to wake up!"  
"But I don't wanna, siiiis." The oldest brother and the 3rd oldest sibling complained.  
"Don't make me repeat." The oldest sibling threatened.  
"Well, what are you gonna do abo..." as the young boy was about to finish his sentence, he turned and saw his sister, staring at him with a glare that would freeze his very soul.  
"Y...YES, MA'AM." The boy shouted as he got up from his bed as fast as he physically could.  
He in no way or shape of form wanted to annoy his sister, because last time he did, he got thrown in the lake.  
"Good boy, now get up and help Ruu with fishing, it's already 9 PM," Irelia said that with a smirk on her face.  
"Y...YES, wait, it's already 9 PM? It's so dark outside" The boy asked with confusion.  
"Yes? Does the dark bother you, or are you scared of it? She asked with a serious face.  
"N..No? Why would I be scared of darkness? Wait, why would I go fishing with Ruu, shes only 11?" The boy replied with confusion all over his face.  
"It's not 9 PM, is it?" The boy asked with a face of just realizing what the situation is.  
"Maybe, maybe not, find your own answers, hihihi." Irelia was smiling, clearly enjoying teasing her younger brother.  
As the boy got up from his bed and looked outside, it was pitch black, he sighed, with clear annoyance on his face, looked at his smirking older sister and said: "I really do dislike you sometimes."  
"Awww, you're so cute when you're mad." The sister replied with a bigger smirk.  
"Why are you even awake at this time of night?"  
"What do you mean? I always wake up early for practice."  
"Right, well, good luck with that."  
"Thank you, as for you, have a good nights sleep."

As Irelia left her brothers room, she saw her Grandmother sitting outside drinking green-tea.  
"Why on earth would she be awake at this time of night." She thought to herself.  
"Hey, Ooma, not able to get sleep? Oh, and is that some tea for me?" She asked.  
The grandmother, clearly aware that Irelia would see her, already made some tea in advance.  
"Ahh, yes indeed, my dear niece, as for my lack of sleep lately, it's just that I've been restless.  
"How come?" Irelia asks with worry.  
"Well, you getting drafted into the army, the enemy nation invading, conflict within our borders, makes me feel anxious." The grandmother replies with clear concern in her voice.  
"Don't worry, there's nothing to worry about, the enemy nation hasn't even attacked us, who knows, maybe they won't," Irelia responds.  
"Ahh, maybe I'm overthinking things." The grandmother replies.  
"Haha, perhaps old age is taking its toll on you." Irelia jokes.  
"Speak for yourself, I feel healthy as ever."  
"Good for you, shall we enjoy our tea and this peaceful moon before you head out for the night?" Irelia asks.  
"Yes, that we shall."

As the two began drinking their tea and telling stories to each other, the Massacre of Fae'lor, began.

 _ **2 Years later...**_  
 _ **On a ship heading from Tevasa to Navori.**_

"Captain..." A voice could be heard.  
"Captain..." and again.  
"CAPTAIN."  
"Wha...What?! I'm already awake!"  
"Oh goodness, it's such a challenge to wake you up, you know that?" The lieutenant states.  
"Sorry." The Captain apologizes.  
"Was it another nightmare?"  
"No, this time, it was peaceful."  
"I see...I'm sorry for waking you up, but we are nearing our destination.  
"Huh? How long have I been asleep?" Irelia requests.  
"Approximately 10 hours, Ma'am."  
"Ahh, It's been so long since I've gotten a good nights sleep."  
"Yes, It indeed has."  
"WE HAVE ARRIVED" a loud shout could be heard from outside.  
"Time to head out." Irelia states.

As both the Captain and the Lieutenant leave the cabins and go out, the magical air of Navori could be felt.  
"Ahh, how I've missed this feeling," Irelia says this with a huge smile on her face.  
"Indeed, captain."  
"The meeting starts in 2 hours, does it not? The captain asks."  
"Yes, but why?" The Lieutenant asks.  
"We're gonna go to the market, Sarah!"  
"Why suddenly use my name, captain?"  
"No reason." Irelia grins.

As they both leave for the market, a battle begins somewhere else in Runeterra.

 _ **IN NERIMAZETH BARRACKS**_

"Brothers, the sun has finally risen and the battle shall begin soon."  
The Reaper states.  
"Indeed it has, Rhaast, my troops are ready." The War-Bringer replies.  
"So are mine." The Pestilence, also replies.  
"Aatrox, you're our front-line, I'll charge in from the mountains and Vaarus does whatever he does."  
"Fine by me." Aatrox replies."  
"Whatever he does? I have a bow you, simpleton, what else am I supposed to do, except shoot arrows?"  
"You're not wrong but whatever." The Reaper replies realizing that he should've known what his comrade in arms, does in battle.  
"I'll fight the enemy army by myself for 10-15 minutes, to make them tire," Aatrox suggests.  
"Fine by me, but remember not to underestimate them, they might be humans but they might have something up their sleeve." The Pestilence warns.  
"Yea, yea, I won't charge in like a fool this time, if you two have nothing else to say, I think I'll head out."  
"Good luck, brother." Both the Reaper and The Pestilence say simultaneously.  
"Don't need it," Aartox says it with a smirk before leaving their barracks in Nerimazeth.  
"Hah, as if I, the War-bringer ever need luck." Aatrox thought in his mind.

As the tall Darkin leaves for his troops, the Ascended are observing him, from far away on top of Mount Targon.  
"Hmm, that one's gonna be trouble." The aspect of War remarks.  
"He will be, I think in human tongue he's called the War-Bringer, I've also heard he's immortal." A warrior of the sun says.  
"Hoho? Immortal? That's certainly impressive, but will it be enough to stop the four of us?" The guardian of Targon asks.  
"No, don't think so." Both the aspect of War and Sun reply.  
"Even if he could, I have the perfect tool to trap him, hihihi." The trickster laughs as she states that she has something in mind.  
"And what might that be?" The woman in clad armor asks.  
"You three keep him in place and I'll trap him in a human body! There's no point in killing him if he's gonna return back from the dead, either way, he'll also forget everything, except probably for his name, maybe even his swordsmanship, if he's lucky."  
"Dangerous, but intriguing." The Aspect of War replies."  
"Sooo we'll go with that? Zoe asks.  
"Sure." Pantheon agrees.  
"Fine by me," Leona agrees.  
"Very reckless, but necessary nonetheless." Taric sighs.  
As the four ascended agree on Zoes terms, they notice soldiers moving on the battlefield.  
"It seems they're gonna begin." Pantheon states.  
"Seems like it," Leona agrees.

As Leona finished her sentence, the four ascended teleported down to their personal troops to quickly tell inform them of their new *Plan*.

 _ **Hour 18: 20: War begin.**_

Thank you for reading chapter 2. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy the chapter :D

 _ **Ionia, Navori 18:20**_

The Market of Navori better known as "The Place that brings Runeterra together" is a district where people all around Runeterra gather and sell goods from their Homeland, Fjeljordians, Demacians, Bilgies, Shurimians all gather here but the place is mostly populated by the engineers of Piltover and Zaun.

As the Captain and the Lieutenant go through the place not finding anything of interest, or better yet, nothing in their budget, they stumble upon a Shuriamian Book, that was covered in dirt and reeked of old age.

"The Tale of the Darkins? Is that not a Shurimian child's tale told to them before sleep?" The Captain asks curiously.  
"It is indeed as you say, young lady, you've heard this story?" The old merchant Asks.  
"Well, not this one but I've owned books about Darkins before and this book sounds intriguing, I think I'll buy it, how much?"  
"Good to know that someone else shares the same interest as I do towards the Darkins, their tales of war were fascinating, at least, for a child's book, It'll only be 2 coppers." The man responds.  
"Finally something I'll be able to afford." Irelia mumbles.  
As Irelia turned her back to the merchant, she heard her Lieutenant ask an interesting question.  
"Do you believe them to be real, Mr?" Sarah asks.  
"If I tell you I do, would you take me for an insane man?" The merchant questions.  
"I certainly would not."  
"Then yes, I indeed do."

After buying the book from the old merchant, Irelia and Sarah decided to head back to the Placidium of Navori but before that, Irelia begged Sarah to buy her roasted Chicken legs, since she was starving and broke.

"Oh myyyyy, this tastes so good! Its been so long since I've had something this delicious, I owe you my life, Sarah." Says The Captain as she brutally devours the chicken  
"If I don't take care of you, who would? The lieutenant replies with a grin on her face.  
"Exac... Wait, arbe yobu shaying thaat I chan't takhe cbhare of myshhelf?  
"Oh god, please don't talk with your mouth full, also, we're almost at the palace, so finish it quickly."  
"Okhay."

 _ ***After the meeting***_

"This is unacceptable! Why are the elders not agreeing for a full-on assault?!" A man in white and gold armor protests.  
"Because it is reckless, you fool."  
"What?! Who was that?  
"It was me, you fool."  
"WHO?"  
As the man turns around, his eyes freeze in terror when he realizes who he was talking to.  
"Shit..."  
"Hey Bolin, how are you?  
"OOOH it's you, Captain, I couldn't recognize your voice, hahaha, I'm doing p..perfect what about you?  
"I'm doing good."

"You know what this means, right?" The Captain questions.  
"I have to clean the ship?" Bolin asks.  
"Bingo."  
"Damn it."

 **20 Minutes Later**  
After the 2 brunettes left the Placidium, Irelia and Sarah were discussing their thoughts on the matter.

"It seems the elders are going for another Skirmish, I wonder why." The sword-wielding Lieutenant asks.  
"They are trying to get the land back slowly, instead of risking an all-out assault and losing the whole war in a matter of hours. The Captain replies.  
Irelia was right, losing an all-out war would mean the end of Ionia, but the last 4 Skirmishes have been in Ionias favor, Am I simply overthinking this? Or is there something else going on behind our backs.

"Yes Captain, you're right."  
"It looks like its getting late, I think we should part our ways here, if something serious happens come find me in my room, ill be reading the book that I bought earlier, till tomorrow, Sarah," Irelia said as she disappeared from the Lieutenants sight.  
"Yes, Goodnight." Sarah thought to herself.

 **Shurima, Nerimazeth 18:30**

"ALL SOLDIERS, ATTACK!" Shouts the battle-hardened War-Bringer before charging into the battlefield.

 _ **I'm sorry for the short chapter _ I don't have much time to spare because I have an exam tomorrow, gotta learn for it :/**_  
 _ **Battle will take place next chapter and the encounter in about 2.**_

 _ **Seeya.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy, everyone! Yeah sorry for the late update :P I was working on my other fic called "The Strongest Hero" which indicated that I was quite busy with life and all, but now that I'm done with my exams I have more time than before which means I can afford to work on 2 fics at the same time. This might be shorter than my other fic, not 100% sure though.**  
 **Hope you can forgive me :)**  
 **-**  
 _In ancient times, long before desert sands swallowed the empire, a mighty champion of Shurima was brought before the Shurima Legacy Sun Disc to become the avatar for a now forgotten celestial ideal. Remade as one of the Ascended, his wings were the golden light of dawn, and his armor sparkled like a constellation of hope from beyond the great veil._

 _Aatrox was his name. He was at the vanguard of every noble conflict. So true and just was his conduct that other god-warriors would always gather at his side, and ten thousand mortals of Shurima marched behind him. When Setaka, the Ascended warrior-queen, called for his help against the rebellion of Icathia, Aatrox answered without hesitation._

 _But no one predicted the extent of the horrors that the rebels would unleash—the Void quickly overwhelmed its Icathian masters, and began the grinding annihilation of all life it encountered._

 _After many years of desperate battle, Aatrox and his brethren finally halted the Void's perverse advance and seared the largest rifts shut. But the surviving Ascended, the self-described Sunborn, had been forever changed by what they had encountered. Though Shurima had triumphed, they all had lost something in their victory... even the noble Aatrox._

 _And in time, Shurima fell, as all empires must._

 _Without any monarch to defend, or the existential threat of the Void to test them, Aatrox and the Sunborn began to clash with one another, and eventually, this became a war for the ruins of their world. Mortals fleeing the conflict came to know them instead by a new and scornful name: the Darkin._  
 _After centuries of fighting, the Darkins got reduced to smaller numbers. At first, there were 10 and then 5 later on only 3 would remain, the 3 remaining Darkin made a pact with each other to stay together and end all that lives._

 **Shurima, Nerimazeth.**  
The fight could hardly be called a fight. The once noble Aatrox now imbued with hatred met a very unfortunate fate. At first, the plan went as planned, Aatrox was to be the vanguard, Rhaast and Varus were to come after him, but they never came, they never had the chance to. Aatrox walked into a trap and met his match, Pantheon appeared out of an illusion and casted a spell on him to make him unable to fly while holding his legs with all his might, rendering his wings useless. Taric took hold of Aatroxs' left arm and Leona called upon the might of the sun, making Aatrox unable to move for a couple of seconds while also holding his right. And the 4th, Zoe, called upon her Book of Mysteries and chanted a spell specifically made for the Darkin.  
"O'old and ferocious beast. Proud and just you once were but now condemned to the darkness, hear my call and return to oblivion for you are not welcome here! Begone!" Zoe chanted as she closed her book."  
As Aatrox struggled to get out, he cursed at the trickster.  
"I-I will not be reduced to a prisoner! You worm! How dare you do this! My body you shall destroy, my memory you shall wipe, but my thirst for blood, you will never take away!" Aatrox roared as he was fading away.  
"Rest. Old beast. Thou time has arrived." Taric said as he was releasing Aatroxs' left arm.  
The Darkin then simply laughed, and bid them his final remarks.  
"Hahaha! You fools... You may have defeated me now but I will come back, give it time, my memory shall return and then...Hahaha! The humans you protect, they sing of love, hope, and gods, all that makes them live. And so, I will quiet that first!" The Darkin then stood up, even as he was fading. "I shall take their limbs. I will reap their beloved! I will tear from their consciousness, the will to live. Yes, that shall be my purpose."  
And then, the Darkin faded. Now trapped in a humans body with his sword residing inside of him.  
The celestials took time to think about what just happened.  
"T-That went well," Zoe said as she was gasping for breath. "I don't think it will be this easy next time..."  
Leona looked at the ash on the ground, thinking of what had happened to the Darkin.  
"His body, where might it be?"  
The trickster then shrugged. "I dunno. He could be in Ionia or in Demacia, but it doesn't matter. His memory is wiped clean and will stay that way for millennia, but..."  
"But?" The 3 aspects said at the same time.  
Zoe then rolled her eyes in embarrassment and said. "The spell was successful, but I do not know if his powers are gone, he might have them fully just as before."  
"Damn it, Zoe," Leona murmured."  
"I'm sooooorryyyyy!"  
Pantheon then sighed and stated. "Then this is the end, huh?"  
"Indeed, Pantheon. Indeed." The Guardian said as they were heading back to their barracks.

 **Somewhere in Ionia.**  
On the ground, he was. Once tall and mighty now reduced to a mere human height, his sword trapped inside him, his mighty wings gone. All he knew was his name, nothing more."  
"W-Where am I...? And... WHO AM I?" The Darkin asked himself as he was getting up. "What...What is this headache... Oh, make it stop!" Aatrox then got to his knees and took hold of the ground, making it shake. When the pain suddenly stopped, he remembered something. "Aatrox. Aatrox is my name. What is the meaning of this..." He then looked at the ground he has just messed up. "What is this strength... Who the hell am I?" The Darkin then looked at himself and discerned that he stood approximately 200cm(6'5) tall, he was also naked. "Clothes. Something to cover myself, now, now. Where might I find something like that?"  
He then walked forwards, making sure no one noticed him and after some rather weird encounters with animals, he saw a house, and outside were, you guessed it. Clothes.  
"Good," The Darkin murmured as he approached the house.  
 **-**  
"Are you ready? Sarah?" The captain of the squad asked as she opened the door.  
"Captain Irelia... Yes, it appears so." The stoic lieutenant replied.  
Irelia then sighed and sat on a nearby chair.  
"You think we will be alright? I mean, with such low numbers I don't think even I could manage..." Irelia said with a confused expression.  
"I must agree with you, I do not know if this is the right thing."  
"Y-You don't think the elders are planning something, do you? Sarah?"  
"I..." Sarah then turned around and looked at Irelia with a serious expression. "Don't know..."  
"Is that so... Let's head out. Our squad is waiting for us."  
"Aye."

 **End of chapter 4 :D**  
 **Honestly speaking this fic might be something that I could write when I'm bored or something along those lines. I might turn this into a proper 2k+ word each chapter story if this does well but until then, cya ;)**


	5. News!

Hey everyone!

This fic is now discontinued!

But don't worry, if you like the pairing of Aatrox and Irelia, please look at my new take on the story called *A Cruel Hope*

Cya! :D


End file.
